3 out of 3
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Rory is in the diner with her mother when 3 guys appear at the door...Logan, Dean and Jess. What could they possibly be doing here? Post series fic. Read and Review. x
1. Chapter 1

**3 out of 3**

Rory sat at the counter of Luke's diner with her mother. She'd just got home from the campaign trail. Both girls were getting ready for her welcome home party that night. As well as starting to plan Lorelai's upcoming wedding to the love of her life Luke Danes. Who was watching the girls banter from the opposite side of the counter. It felt just like old times. The two of them rambling away. Him watching amused. At this precise moment they were arguing over the colour of the bridesmaid dresses. Lorelai was teasing Rory saying she was going to get bright pink, with bright red spots. Saying she had to make the bridesmaids look bad so she'd look better. The bell above the door rang loudly. Rory, presuming it was Lane who was coming to discuss music for the wedding, swung around. It wasn't however Lane, who stood in the doorway. The sight she saw caused her to jump so much, that she fell off her stool.

'Honey! What's up?' Lorelai asked looking down at Rory who'd landed on the floor. There in the doorway stood. Dean, Logan and Jess. All together. Logan looking smugly at the other two. Dean moving to help Rory up, and Jess smirking his usual smirk. They all thought it was them who'd had that effect on her. Except Jess who knew after they're last meeting at Truncheon that Rory was over him. After all she had kissed him then ran away. Back to Logan. The three of them had all bumped into each other in the town square. All heading for the diner.

'What...I mean why?' Rory couldn't form full sentences. She shook off Dean's hand as he tried to help her up. She stood on her own. Lorelai looking between the group of guys and her daughter. She decided to take charge.

'Right Logan let's start with you. Why are you here?' Lorelai demanded. Luke coming to her side to support her. Knowing this was tough for both the Gilmore girls.

'Your Grandma told me about your welcome home party. I was stupid to let you go Rory. I want to try again.' Logan said directing his answer to Rory. Dean scoffed beside him. Rory was unable to answer. She just stood there staring.

'Right. Dean, same question.' Lorelai said turning to the tallest of the group.

'I got divorced. I'm moving back here and I want to get back with you Rory. I love you and I know you love me.' Dean said looking over at Logan and then to Jess.

'Uh-huh. Jess how about you?' Lorelai asked.

'I just came to see Luke. I need his help. So unless you have further questioning for me. Could I talk to you Luke. In private.' Jess answered. Not looking at Rory. Her eyes drifted to him. He felt her gaze on him. Needing to escape it, he walked past her. Through the curtain and up the stairs.

---

'So Jess. You came here to see me? Not Rory?' Luke asked as he got upstairs.

'Yeah I did. Besides the whole coming back to be with Rory seems a little over done today.' Jess scoffed. 'I came because I need to ask a favour.'

'Well OK then. Ask away.' Luke said sitting at the table opposite his nephew.

'I know you've already done so much for me. So I completely understand if you want to say no.' Jess started. Then hesitated.

'Jess. You can ask me anything.' Luke reassured him.

'The book store in stars hollow is for sale. Andrew is moving to Indiana, so he's selling. I want to buy it. Now all I need is for you to co sign a loan.' Jess explained. 'Would you? I promise I will make all the repayments. I've almost finished my second book, when it gets published I will get a big payment, and royalties. I have money from truncheon.'

'You want to come back to stars hollow?' Luke was baffled.

'Yeah.'

'Why?' Luke asked. 'You couldn't wait to leave when you lived here.'

'I finally realised this is my home. I want to come back.' Jess shrugged his shoulders.

'This has nothing to do with Rory?' Luke asked him. 'You're not still in love with her.' Jess avoided his gaze.

'Jess?'

'Of course I still love her. But that's not why I came back. I didn't even know she was in town. I thought she was away still. I'm not going to hurt her. I won't try anything, I know she doesn't want to be with me. She doesn't love me. Besides I don't want to be part of the ex-boyfriends club she's got going on down there.' Jess said going over to the fridge. Pulling out a beer and drinking a sip of it before setting it down.

'Right. Well then of course I'll sign the loan. I'm proud of you Jess. Not just for you moving back. Or writing a book. But for how you've turned your life around.' Luke said watching as Jess moved around the apartment. It was as though he'd never left. 'Have you got a place to stay?'

'Figured I'd get an apartment in town. I hear peach is good. Or plum. Basically any of the fruit named streets.' Jess smirked remembering what Lorelai had said all those years ago. When Luke and him had been looking for a new place.

'Yeah.' Luke laughed. 'Well you're welcome to stay here.'

'Thanks. I'll get my stuff later. I really don't feel like going down there with Logan and Dean there. They aren't exactly my favourite people.' Jess said sitting back down.

'Jess. I don't think she'll take either of them back.' Luke said knowing why Jess was reluctant to go downstairs.

'She's done it before. Both of them she's taken back. She never gave me that chance. I'm OK though, I've learnt my lesson.' Jess said pulling out a book. He began to read.

---

'This must be some kind of a joke.' Rory finally found her voice. She looked at the 2 remaining ex-boyfriends. Shaking her head.

'Rory. I wasn't happy with Lindsey. We thought moving away from here would make things better. It never did work though, It wasn't right. I always knew you were the one for me.' Dean spoke first.

'Rory, when you said no to my proposal, I was stupid to say it had to be all or nothing. I shouldn't have let you walk out of my life. I am miserable without you.' Logan said. Rory just shook her head.

'What makes you think you can just show up here and get me back?' Rory demands. She's getting angry. At this point Lane walks in. Her face in shock as she sees the 2 guys there.

'Whoa! What have I missed?' Lane asks walking over to the girls.

'This is nothing. Jess is upstairs.' Lorelai said somewhat amused, also concerned for her daughter.

'No way!' Lane said.

'I want you both to go! I need to think.' Rory said looking down at the floor.

'Fine. We'll let you think.' Dean said going out the door. Both of them left, going opposite directions.

'Details please.' Lane said as soon as they'd left. Luke came back down the stairs at this point. Concerned at how pale Rory looked.

'Apparently the 2 of them want Rory back. You know sweets, I always knew you were special but this is getting crazy, 2 guys hung up on you.' Lorelai joked.

'Not Jess then?' Lane asked, trying to wrap her head round it all.

'Jess came to ask Luke something.' Lorelai replied. Turning to Luke she added. 'What did he want?'

'He wanted me to co sign a loan. He's moving back here and buying the book store.' Luke said watching Rory carefully for her reaction. She didn't react. She just stood there thinking one thing. _Jess doesn't want me back. He doesn't love me any more._ She fell to the floor crying. Lorelai, Luke and Lane all presumed this was because Dean and Logan had shown up, hoping to get her back. None of them guessed the real reason.

**A/N- Couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it down. Despite already having 2 fics on the go. Let me know if you want me to continue with this one. Tell me what you think. If I get enough reviews telling me to continue then I will.**


	2. Chapter 2: Blue dresses and Metallica

**3 out of 3**

'Come on sweets. Let's get you home. We have your party to get ready for.' Lorelai said after calming her down. Rory nodded, she wanted to enjoy tonight. No matter what.

'Luke would you tell Jess he's welcome to come.' Rory said. Wanting to see him again. Luke nodded soundlessly.

'Make sure he knows presents are mandatory.' Lorelai said. Slightly surprised that Rory wanted him there. She was probably just being polite.

'He doesn't have to bring me anything.' Rory contradicted. Luke nodded again. As the girls left together.

'Don't be late hubby to be.' Lorelai called over her shoulder. Lorelai linked her arm through her daughters.

'Mom. It's weird that they're all back.' Rory said after a minute of walking in silence. 'It's so...I don't know. Unexpected.'

'I know sweets. I'm not surprised you fell out of your seat. So who were you most glad to see? Or do you hate them all? Do you want to get back with any of them?' Lorelai asked as they walked quickly towards home.

'I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they are here.' Rory lied. Her thoughts drifted to Jess. She never had been able to get him out of her head.

'Uh-huh.' Lorelai said. She decided to change the subject. 'So...you know now your back. You're not allowed to leave. Ever. I missed you too much.'

'I am going to have to find a new job.' Rory sighed. 'It's back to writing a hundred letters and sending them all out.'

'Hey! Do you think we can do our roller-coaster trip now?' Lorelai asked excitedly.

'No! In case you've forgotten we have a wedding to plan. Yours remember. It's happening in 8 weeks.' Rory said shaking her head as they reached the house.

'Oh yeah! You want to know something kid.' Lorelai said sitting on the couch.

'Always.' Rory smiled joining her mom.

'I'm happy. Really happy.' Lorelai sighed. A dreamy smile on her face.

'I know you are mom. I'm happy you're happy.' Rory said going to her room to change for her party. She stood in front of her wardrobe for ages. Trying to decide what to wear. She spotted a blue dress one that Jess had liked on her. All those years ago when she was 17. She'd worn it into the diner one night after Friday night dinner. Before they'd started dating. She remembered the way he'd looked at her. It was one of the first times she thought he really liked her. She slipped into the dress, glad it still fit her. Pulled her hair out of her pony-tail and let it hang loosely. Keeping her make-up simple and wearing some simple blue pumps. The whole outfit was simple. Nothing fancy like she would wear to impress Logan. Nothing that Dean would have noticed. She knew that this outfit was aimed to get Jess' attention. She looked in the mirror. There was something missing. She pulled out a box from under her bed. It contained items Jess had given her. Or lent to her while they were dating. She'd hid them away when they'd broken up. It was painful looking over them all. She found what she was looking for quickly. A piece of black leather. With a little clasp, and a silver book hanging from it. He'd given it to her not long after they'd started dating. She slipped it onto her wrist. It fit perfectly. She was ready to go out. She could already hear voices from the kitchen. She opened the door to find most people had already arrived. Her eyes searched round for one set of eyes. She found them. He was leaning against the back door frame. His eyes locked on her. He remembered the dress. She knew it. Smiling at him slightly she made her way over to her mom.

**Jess' POV**

Luke had told him that Rory wanted him at the party. Why did he feel nervous about going? Why did he want to go? He knew nothing could happen. She was over him. Still he wanted to see her. He debated for a while weather of not he should take the gift he'd brought. He had 2 actually. He decided it would be worse to turn up without a gift. Then it was what to wear. He looked through his bag he's packed when leaving philly. There wasn't much in there. When he spotted a certain item he knew he had to wear it. He pulled out his metallica shirt and pulled it on quickly. Putting his leather jacket over the top he went down into the diner to meet Luke.

'Ready to go?' Luke asked. He spotted the shirt. 'You're not wearing that are you?'

'Obviously.' Jess rolled his eyes. He'd made sure his hair looked the way it did when he was 17. Like he'd just rolled out of bed.

'Fine. Let's go. You got a gift?' Luke asked. Jess held up the two packages. 'You got her two?'

'I did only have one. But then I got a second.' Jess informed him. Following him out of the diner they walked to the house Jess knew so well. Entering the busy house through the back door. Most people were in the kitchen. Jess leaned against the door frame. Looking around for the guest of honour. The only one he cared about seeing. He couldn't see her anywhere. His eyes fell on her bedroom door as he heard it open. She stepped into the room. His eyes lingered on her for longer that strictly necessary. He couldn't help it. She was beautiful. That dress. The one that always took his breath away. His eyes drifted over her. Resting on the bracelet on her slender wrist. His heart skipped a beat. Surely she couldn't have put that on for no reason. He felt a little hope bubble inside him as she smiled at him. He was about to move over to her when she moved to her mom's side. So he stayed where he was. Simply watching her as she greeted the guests. Her smiled was beautiful. Every now and then she'd look over at him. As if making sure he was still there. Jess was just about to move over to her. She was currently alone. Before he could. Logan and Dean appeared. He stayed glued to the side of the door.

'Present time!' Lorelai yelled. Moving the party into the front room. Jess followed reluctantly. Keeping back from the crowd. He walked over to the window and leaned against it. Rory opened present after present. Then the only three people left to hand out gifts were the 3 ex-boyfriends.

'Here you go Rory.' Logan said handing her something wrapped in gold paper. She opened it. Finding what a diamond necklace. Very flashy. Very Un-Rory. She smiled. Jess could tell it was a polite smile. He knew everyone of her smiles. Next Dean handed her a present. It was a book. Which was slightly better than Logan's present. Jess smirked as he noticed the title. She already had that book. In hardback and soft back. He knew all the books she had. All the ones she liked. She smiled. Again it was just a polite smile. She pushed the book aside. Her eyes drifted to Jess. Almost expectantly. He smirked and handed her the 2 packages.

**Rory's POV**

Logan handed her a present. She opened it carefully. A diamond necklace. Typical Logan. Thinking he can buy my affections, she thought to herself. She forced herself to smile. Dean handed her a present next. Even before unwrapping it she knew it was a book. Her spirits soured a little. She opened it. Her heart sank. She had this book. 2 copies actually. Again she forced a smile onto her face. Her eyes drifted to Jess. He smirked at her and handed her 2 packages. Wrapped in blue paper. She opened up the first one. It was a manuscript. She looked at it 'The Broken Door' By Jess Mariano. Her face lit up.

'You wrote a new book!' This time her smile was genuine. Lorelai noticed the affect of his present. Watching her daughter with curiosity.

'So it seems.' Jess shrugged it off. Logan looked angrily at him. As did Dean. Rory started reading it straight away. Unable to contain her excitement.

'Open the other one.' Lorelai said. Rory looked up remembering the second package. She placed the manuscript carefully beside her and opened the second. It was a book. A simple blue cover with Black writing. 'Articles of Genius' She read aloud. 'A collection of articles by....Rory Gilmore.' She was shocked. She opened the book and sure enough every article she'd ever written was in there. Right back from Chilton. Through Yale and the Campaign trail. 'How did you get all these?'

'Do you Yahoo?' He asked bringing a smile to her face at the familiar words.

'But how did you get it put together.' Rory asked.

'I work in a publishing house.' Jess smirked at her. 'I could print more and distribute them if you like.'

Lorelai and Luke watched Rory as she sprang from the sofa and wrapped her arms around Jess. He stood baffled for a moment. Then put his arms round her waist. There was no possibility of him getting over her now.

'Thank you.' She whispered in his ear. Pulling away from him. Maybe all hope wasn't lost. He still knew her better than anyone besides her mom. He still knew how to make her smile. He still wanted to.

'Oh come on Rory. His presents are cheap. He wrote one of them and published the other for free. How can that be considered a better gift.' Logan asked. 'Do you know how expensive that necklace was?'

'Do you know me at all? Price doesn't matter with me.' Rory said sitting back on the couch and reading Jess' new book.

***

'Sweets. Put the manuscript down.' Lorelai said later that night. All the guests had gone home over 2 hours ago. Rory had been reading Jess' new book ever since.

'Can't...too...good.' Rory said turning the page.

'So? How long have you been in love with Jess?' Lorelai asked. This got Rory's attention. She snapped her head up to look at Lorelai.

'What?! I...I don't' Rory stammered.

'Yeah, sure. You can't fool me Rory. This morning in the diner you looked sad when he said he was here to see Luke. When he arrived at the party you could barely keep your eyes from looking at him. I seem to remember that happening at the dance marathon just before you two got together. How did you put it? That you couldn't control you're gaze from going to him. Well that happened tonight. Also don't think that the way you dressed escaped my notice. The bracelet. The Dress. You dressed to impress Jess. Yes I know that rhymes. Also the way you smiled at him when you saw your presents. The hug. No one else got a hug like that. So come on fess up. How long have you been in love with him? Since you saw him at Truncheon? Since he came to Yale the second time? The first time?' Lorelai pried. Rory sighed, she was going to have to tell her.

'From the moment I first saw him. In my room the night he came to dinner. He asked me to bail out the window with him. I never told you that did I? Well he did and I just...ever since then I felt something for him. I didn't realise at first. I thought it was just that I wanted him to be my friend. Then at the bracebridge dinner that time. He looked at me and I got butterflies. I knew I had feelings for him. But I guess I first realised I loved him, when we had the picnic. The bid a basket festival. We went to the bridge. We got pizza. Had coffee. Went round the book store for a few hours. It was perfect. I knew from that moment that I had been falling in love with him since I met him. I've never stopped. Every time I see him my heartbeat quickens. So there you go.' Rory said only pausing for breath once.

'Wow! You sure know how to give mommy a heart attack.' Lorelai said. 'You've loved him all that time. So what was that with Dean and Logan?'

'That was...I don't know. I thought I loved them. I thought I was over Jess so many times. Then I'd see him and I'd know, I've always loved him. Still do.' Rory sighed 'But it's hopeless. He doesn't want to be with me.'

'Oh Rory. If you really love him then you have to tell him.' Lorelai said comfortingly.

'NO! I can't. Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Luke. Especially not Luke. I...I can't tell him. It would kill me to hear him say no.' Rory said taking the manuscript to her room.

**A/N- There we are. Let me know what you think..**


	3. Chapter 3: The thing about dating

**3 out of 3**

**Jess' POV**

'Jess how many times are you going to do that?' Luke asked as Jess once again got up from his bed. Walked to the door. Grabbed his coat. Changed his mind and then threw his coat down. Going back to his bed. He been repeating this over and over. Finally Luke was sick of watching him. 'If you want to see her. Just go.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Jess said pulling a random book out. Trying to take his mind off her. It failed. The book he'd grabbed was a copy of Howl. The first book he'd borrowed of hers. That he'd written in the margins of. It had been a starting point of their relationship. Him taking the book. Then giving it back. The smile on her face as she read some of his notes. Her calling his dodger. He couldn't take it. He tossed the book aside and got up again. Went to the door grabbing his coat. He hesitated.

'Just go.' Luke sighed heavily.

'No. She won't want to see me.' Jess said throwing his coat down again. This time however he didn't move back to his bed.

'So it is Rory you want to see.' Luke said watching Jess carefully.

'I'm not good enough for her. I never was and I never will be. I've tried but she'll never want me.' Jess said. He sat back on his bed.

'Jess. She dated you didn't she. If anyone knew you. It was her. She was so proud of you when you wrote that book. If you just tell her how you feel.' Luke tried. He hated seeing Jess like this. He'd always know that his nephew loved Rory Gilmore. He'd hoped he would get over it. He was starting to realise he never would.

'I tried that before. I went to see her at Yale. Told her I loved her. Wanted to be with her. She said no. A little while later I find out she'd back with Dean. Last time I saw her at Truncheon. She kissed me and then ran back to Logan. Every time I see her. I let her know how much I still love her. Every time she turns me away. She breaks my heart. I can't have her do that to me again.' Jess shook his head. 'Promise you won't tell anyone about any of this. Especially not Lorelai.'

'I promise.' Luke said. He'd never heard Jess speak so honestly before. Or use so many words.

***

**Rory's POV**

Rory sat on her bed with the phone in her hand. The finished manuscript to one side of her. And the book of her articles to the other. She started to dial the diners number. Got one digit from pressing to dial. Lost her nerve and hung up. She'd been doing this repeatedly for over and hour. Unknown to her, Lorelai had been watching from Rory's doorway. She flopped back against her pillows. The phone on her stomach. Reaching for a book to take her mind of Jess. It didn't work. She'd picked up the copy of Howl that he'd written in. The second she opened it she saw his cramped handwriting in the margins. She closed it quickly and tossed it to one side.

'Tell me. At the diner today, you started crying on the floor. Why?' Lorelai asked. Rory jumped causing the phone to slip onto the floor.

'You scared me!' Rory said sitting cross legged on the bed.

'Sorry.' Lorelai came into the room and sat opposite her daughter. 'So answer my question.'

'I don't know why. It was just so...overwhelming, seeing them all.' Rory lied. She knew the reason was because of Jess.

'Liar.' Lorelai stated loudly. 'Tell mommy the truth.' Rory hesitated. Then sighing she decided it would be much easier just to tell her the truth.

'Because Jess doesn't love me any more. A part of me thought he always would. All of me hoped he would.' Rory said. Tears threatening to fall again.

'I think you need to talk to him. If you feel so strongly about him.' Lorelai looked at the tears glistening in her daughters eyes. Thinking back to all the times Jess had hurt her before. Rory shook her head.

'He's over me. He doesn't love me. Why doesn't he love me?' She broke down in tears. 'I want him to love me.' Rory's shoulders shook. She thought back to just before they'd dated. He'd used Shane to make her jealous. It had worked. Maybe, just maybe if she...Rory was snapped from her thoughts by her mothers voice.

'I hate seeing you like this.' Lorelai put an arm round her daughters shoulder. Rory sighed heavily.

'Promise you won't tell anyone. Not even Luke.' Rory said desperately. Lorelai nodded her agreement.

'I promise.' Lorelai hugged Rory.

'I'm a terrible daughter.' Rory said suddenly. 'Here I am crying and causing all this drama. This time should be about you. We're meant to be planning your wedding. I am so selfish. I mean why should I like Jess? He's never been there for me. He kept skipping town. He isn't reliable. He makes me do stupid things. I mean I missed your graduation all those years ago because of him. Now he shows up again and I am being selfish. This is meant to be about you. I shouldn't be getting all the attention. You should lock me in my room. Take away my phone...' Rory rambled.

'Hun. Stop it. You know I am always here for you. I know you're not selfish and you can't help who you fall for. So stop grounding yourself. Quite frankly it's getting old. Besides this whole drama is kind of fun. Not for you of course, but for the average observer it's entertaining.' Lorelai laughed loudly. Rory laid back on her bed. Her mom left knowing to leave her alone. Rory picked up her phone. She wanted to make Jess jealous. She hovered over two names. Pressed one. It rang. She took a deep breath.

'Hi...'

***

**Jess' POV**

Jess was helping Luke out in the diner. He looked up as Lorelai entered the diner. He looked behind her. No Rory. He pulled out a coffee cup and filled it to the brim. Placing it down in front of her.

'Ah you remembered.' Lorelai said sipping gratefully.

'Your coffee addiction is hard to forget.' Jess mumbled. 'What can I get you to eat?'

'Burger, fries, Onion rings. Cherry pie. Oh and another order of fries.' Lorelai answered him.

'So, no Rory tonight?' Jess asked. He couldn't help it.

'Uh. No not tonight, she's meeting Paris.' Lorelai replied. She was looking at Jess closely, trying to work out if Jess still had feelings for her daughter. It was impossible to work out what he was thinking. He walked behind the counter and handed Luke the order.

'Why can't you cook it? I'm on the phone.' Luke said gruffly. Jess sighed loudly.

'She's your fiancé. She probably wouldn't eat my food.' Jess said pulling a book from his back pocket. Leaning against the counter to read. Some habits died hard.

'Jess. There are customers.' Luke said hanging up the phone.

'Huh.' Jess looked up. There was something about this place that brought out the monosyllabic teenager in him. He felt Lorelai's eyes watching him. He looked out into the town square. Unable to concentrate on his book. Not wanting to concentrate on what was around him. He spotted something outside. Two people. Something in him snapped. Broke, he got angry. Hid it well, turning to Luke as the two people entered the diner.

'Hey Luke. I was just wondering if I could invite my girlfriend down this weekend.' Jess said loud enough for the whole diner to hear.

'Girlfriend? What girlfriend?' Luke looked at him baffled.

'Her names Tiffany. We met in philly.' Jess said. Picking the name of a girl he knew wanted to date him.

'You never mentioned a girlfriend before.' Luke said. Very aware of the fact that Jess had feelings for Rory.

'Well I'm mentioning her now. So...Can she come?' Jess asked.

'Uh...Well I guess.' Luke rubbed his forehead. Jess nodded silently and walked back upstairs.

**A/N- OK so hope you like it. Let me know by hitting the pretty green/white button :) The next chapter will have Rory's POV from the moment she made the phone call. Once again please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Real Life Barbie

**3 out of 3**

**Rory's POV**

Rory took a deep breath and pressed dial.

'Hi...' She said nervously. Half of her yelling at herself for what she was doing. It wasn't like her, but Jess drove her to do crazy things.

'Rory hi, I was hoping you'd call.' The man's voice filled her head. She took another breath trying to keep calm.

'I think we should give us another try.' Rory said the words carefully. This was so wrong of her. 'I don't know what I feel for you, but I am willing to give it a chance.'

'Rory! Are you sure? I am so pleased. Can I come by now? I need to see you.' He said eagerly.

'Uh yeah. Meet me in the town square in 10 minutes.' Rory said hanging up the phone. She was going to hurt him, she felt guilty. Though he'd hurt her before. Was that any kind of justification? How would she explain this to her mom? She couldn't have Lorelai disappointed in her. Pushing these thoughts aside she got up and changed quickly. Putting on a pair of jeans and a nice blue top. Pulling her hair down so it hung loose and wavy.

She walked to the town square and met up with him. He took her hands in his.

'I'm glad you chose me.' He whispered. Kissing her lightly. They walked towards the diner together. Going inside. Lorelai's eyes rested on their clasped hands.

'Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?' Lorelai said pulling her daughter into the storeroom.

'Mom, what?' Rory couldn't look at her mom. She didn't want to see her face. She stared at her shoes intently.

'What do you mean what? One minute you're talking to me about how much you love Jess, and now you come in here and you're back with him! Why Rory?' Lorelai demanded.

'I don't know. I just...I have to move on, I can't mope over someone who's not interested in me any more.' Rory said meeting her mom's gaze.

'But Rory why Logan? I don't understand you.' Lorelai said shaking her head.

'I know what I'm doing mom.' Rory said quietly. Lorelai looked at her daughter. Hugging her tightly as she began to cry.

'Come on let's get some coffee in you.' Lorelai led her back into the diner.

'Hey.' Logan greeted her, putting his arm around her. At this moment Jess came back into the diner. He avoided Rory's gaze.

'Luke. I called Tiffany. She's coming down tomorrow. She didn't want to wait until Saturday so she said she'd come a day earlier. Is that OK?' Jess asked. Luke only nodded. He was done trying to figure Jess out.

'Who's Tiffany?' Rory whispered to her mom. Lorelai looked at her daughter sadly.

'Jess' girlfriend.' Lorelai answered. Rory looked down at the floor. He had a girlfriend. Who was coming here. She sighed heavily.

'Oh.' Was all she could respond with.

'So Jess. What does Tiffany do for a living?' Luke asked, trying to get a little more information about this mystery girl.

'She's a model.' Jess replied. Watching for Rory's reaction. Her head snapped up. Meeting his gaze.

'Does she like to read?' Lorelai asked. Knowing Rory would want more information.

'No. She's not that into reading.' Jess said. 'Here I have a picture of her on my phone.' He said scrolling through the pictures until he found one of him and Tiffany at a party. She was Rory's height. Long blonde hair. Falling down to her tiny waist. She had to be a size 0, Rory thought to herself. She must eat nothing. Or at least only salads. She had green eyes. Tanned skin. Rory hated her already. Lorelai handed back the phone.

'She pretty.' Lorelai smiled. Keeping a close eye on Rory.

'Me and Logan are going to go for a walk.' Rory said quietly. Then taking his hand they left to go round the town.

**Jess' POV**

Why did she have to be with Logan? He watched as Rory and Logan walked out into the town. Sighing heavily. Lorelai looked at him with curiosity. There was something not quite right.

'So Jess. How long have you been with Tiffany?' Lorelai asked. He didn't mind speaking about it, knowing the information would probably make it back to Rory.

'About a month. We met at some party.' Jess supplied the information.

'So she's a model. That's cool.' Lorelai was struggling to keep the conversation going.

'Yeah. Fashion model. Does some catwalk stuff. Some photo shoots for magazines. Though she wants to be an actress.' Jess replied.

'Wow an actress. So does she live in philly?' Lorelai asked.

'Part time. She lives in LA part time and then part time in philly with her sister Carla.' Jess answered. The conversation over, Jess walked away. Pulling out his phone he called Tiffany.

'Hey Tiff. Listen, I sort of told people here that we've been dating for a month and that we met at a party. Is that OK?' Jess asked.

'Of course it is. I just can't believe you finally want to date me.' Tiffany squealed. 'I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.' She hung up. He knew he was using her, but then she was using him to further her career. Dating a famous author got good publicity.

'So Jess. This Tiffany, your girlfriend. Does she realise you're in love with someone else?' Luke asked, coming upstairs a while later.

'Luke. I can't be with Rory. That's clear enough now she's with Logan again. I can't wait for her forever. I have been waiting for years. I finally need to move on.' Jess lied. Thinking this would be a good excuse. Luke looked at him for a moment.

'Lorelai doesn't seem happy that she's back with Logan.' Luke said sitting at the table.

'Well I'm sure she would be doing back flips if Rory had wanted me back.' Jess said sarcastically. He looked down.

'Jess. If you need to talk...' Luke started. Jess jumped up and headed to the door.

'I'm good.' Jess said going downstairs and out into the town.

***

**Rory's POV**

Rory was walking along the street when a car pulled up next to her. A little way down from Luke's. A blonde girl stepped out. Rory instantly recognised her from the photo on Jess' phone.

'Uh excuse me. I'm looking for the diner.' The girl said to Rory. Rory looked her up and down. She was the airhead sort.

'It right there.' Rory pointed. Tiffany shook her head.

'That says William's hardware store. I'm confused. Is it a diner or a hardware store?' Tiffany said looking down her nose at Rory.

'Well occasionally their may be the odd nail in your burger. Though I think I can safely say. Since I've lived here my entire life, that it is indeed a diner. So believe me or don't.' Rory said getting angry.

'What's your problem?' Tiffany scoffed. 'Besides lack of fashion sense and a serious attitude problem.'

'My problem is having to deal with blonde airheads who think there all that!' Rory replied.

'You ought to get you're head examinated.' Tiffany said looking at Rory.

'Examinated isn't a word. Try examined. ' Rory snapped. Heading into the diner. Tiffany followed. Rory sat down at a table with her mom. Watching as Tiffany walked up to the counter. Her heels clicking on the floor.

'Wow! Real life barbie!' Lorelai clapped her hands together.

'That's Tiffany.' Rory said gulping down her coffee.

'No way! Bad boy Jess, The mysterious sullen author, book worm. Is dating Malibu barbie.' Lorelai looked amused.

'Didn't you recognise her from the photo?' Rory asked.

'I didn't pay that much attention to it.' Lorelai said as Logan walked into the diner and Jess appeared from behind the curtain.

'Tiff you're here.' Jess said, no emotion in his voice. He walked over to her and kissed her. Rory moved her gaze away and kissed Logan to welcome him.

'Took me long enough. I hate this town, it's small and stupid. Full of crazy people who need their heads examinated.' Tiffany said loudly.

'Examinated!' Jess and Lorelai both exclaimed at the same time.

'What! It's a word.' Tiffany screamed. Banging her foot on the floor.

'Uh no it's not.' Jess said trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. 'It's examined.'

'I hate this place! I cannot believe you're moving to this place.' Tiffany flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'Well I am.' Jess said smirking at her. 'Just have to get used to it.'

'Sure like that'll happen.' She turned to Lorelai who had gone behind the counter to get more coffee. Thinking Lorelai worked here she started to order.

'What can I get to eat that has no carbs, no fat, no sugar and no salt?' Tiffany asked. Lorelai widened her eyes at her.

'Water, thought to be honest I think that's about all you'll get. I recommend the burger.' Lorelai said flicking a glance at Jess. Rory watched this all take place. She wasn't paying attention to Logan any more.

'I can't eat burgers. Too high in fat.' Tiffany sulked.

'Wow! I think I just had a heart attack. There's barely anything to you! I'm sure you can cope with a burger.' Lorelai tried to persuade her. Jess smirked. He looked away his eyes resting on Rory. Who had been looking at him. They kept eye contact. Unable to break it.

'The service in this place is terrible. Get me some water. Sparking, with ice.' Tiffany said crossing her arms over her chest.

'No can do. I can do regular water with ice.' Lorelai said. Wondering where Luke was.

'You're useless! Fine that will do!' Tiffany yelled. Lorelai smiled calmly. Went into the back and poured a glass on water, adding some ice and pouring in some sugar. Stirred it until it dissolved then handed it to her. She took a sip.

'This tastes weird.' Tiffany said examining it.

'I'm sorry did you not want sugar in you're drink?' Lorelai asked in mock innocence. Jess couldn't help but smirk. Tiffany was mad. She threw the glass across the floor. Barely missing Rory.

'You're so stupid. Why would you do that? I cannot have sugar, I will get fat and then my career will be ruined. I should have you fired. Where's the manager? Go and get him you stupid women.' Tiffany yelled at Lorelai. That was it, Rory had heard enough. She picked up her coffee and threw it over Tiffany.

'Nobody speaks to my mother like that!' Rory yelled.

'I should have guessed you two were related. You're both insane.' Tiffany said picking up the ketchup and squirting it at Rory. 'You're mother is a stupid, horrible, fashion victim. With no idea how to act. She should be kept out of harms way.' Tiffany said slapping Rory across the face. Rory lunged forward ans started hitting her. Tiffany hitting her back. Jess grabbed Rory by the waist and pulled her, kicking and screaming, away from the diner. Down to the bridge.

'Why are you with her?!' Rory yelled at him. Finally out of his grip.

'Why are you with Logan?' Jess shot back at her.

'I asked you first. She's nothing like you. She's not good enough for you. She makes up words and is horrible. She demands things of people and if she doesn't get all her diva demands she throws a tantrum.' Rory yelled. As it started to rain.

'Oh and Logan is so perfect for you! Am I remembering wrong or did you not turn him down when he proposed.' Jess yelled.

'Jess. Tiffany is all wrong for you. This is like Shane all over again. I thought you had grown up.' Rory screamed.

'Why do you care so much who I date?' Jess yelled. The rain now soaked through his clothes.

'Because I love you!' The words slipped out of her mouth, before she could stop them. They both stood there frozen on the spot.

**A/N- Sorry this took me so long :) Hope you like it. Read and Review! Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: What if I ran away?

**3 out of 3**

**Rory's POV**

She stared at him. Frozen on the spot. Had she really just done that? The one thing she'd promised herself she wouldn't do. He wasn't saying anything. He had a girlfriend, so what did she expect? For him to say it back.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I take it back.' Rory said backing away. This snapped Jess from his trance. His eyes widened.

'You can't just take it back.' He yelled moving closer to her. She shook her head violently. She couldn't listen to him turn her away. Suddenly feeling what it must have been like for him. All those times she turned him away. So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran. Just like he had done once. She ran as fast as she could, back home. Dropping onto the floor in floods of tears. She looked over at the pile of mail she's gotten this morning. Spotting some replies from jobs she'd applied to. She tore them open. Needing a distraction.

The stars hollow gazette had offered her a place and the New York Journal and finally the Seattle post. She took out her phone and dialled a number carefully. Her hands shaking as she did.

'Hello. This is Rory Gilmore. I applied for the job as a columnist at your paper.' Rory steadied her trembling voice.

'Oh Miss Gilmore. I do hope you are calling to accept the position.' A bright voice replied. 'We would be pleased to have you with us.'

'Well then it's good news. I would love to take the job. When do you need me to start?' Rory asked.

'As soon as possible. The last person in that spot left yesterday and we need someone to write us something to fill the spot. So if I said tomorrow is that too soon? We can set you up in an apartment so that is no problem.' She replied.

'Tomorrow sounds perfect.' Rory smiled. She finished the conversation and started packing. Until she heard her mother get home. Lorelai walked into her daughters room.

'You're packing.' Lorelai's voice was low and sad. Unbelieving.

'I got a job. I start tomorrow, but don't worry I will be here for the wedding.' Rory said trying to keep the mood light.

'Wow! So sudden. I don't know what to say. We were meant to have time, to plan the wedding together and to hang out.' Lorelai was trying to keep it together.

'I know. I just...I can't be here right now, and I really did need a job.' Rory was close to tears again. Noticing this Lorelai figured out what was going on.

'Ah...This is about Jess.' Lorelai sighed knowing that her daughter would have to leave.

'I told him I loved him. I didn't mean to it just came out. He said nothing. Just started at me.' Rory explained 'I just can't talk about it right now.'

'OK. So where is this job?' Lorelai asked.

'Well its..' Rory began.

***

**Jess's POV**

She ran away. He guess that he deserved that, after all he'd done the same thing to her before. What hurt him the most is that she was still in love with him. Now he'd blown it by bringing Tiffany here to make Rory jealous. He should have guessed that it would backfire. When he'd been with Shane the only reason she made a move was because Dean had broken up with her. Pointing out that they both wanted to be together. Jess wondered now why he had repeated the Shane thing. Trying to get Rory to be jealous, so that she's realise she wanted him. He supposed in a way it had worked again. All he had to do was tell her that he loved her too. Would things be able to get back to normal? If they'd ever been normal. He sighed as it started to rain. He would end it with Tiffany, then go and find Rory. He couldn't let her go again. Walking quickly towards the diner he stopped as he saw Logan approach.

'Where's Rory?' Logan demanded.

'Don't know' Jess replied really not in the mood for his questions.

'Don't lie to me. You went off together.' Logan clenched his fists.

'Yeah and then she ran off somewhere. I didn't follow, I figure she needs some time alone.' Jess replied.

'I don't believe you. What have you done to her?' Logan was furious.

'You're right I did something to her. I just got so mad that the girl I am madly in love with actually loves me back that I strangled her and threw her in the lake. You happy now?' Jess said walking off towards the diner.

'She's my girlfriend! She wouldn't tell you she loves you.' Logan said though part of him had always suspected Rory wasn't over Jess.

'Whatever helps you sleep at night.' Jess shrugged his shoulders. Now soaked through to the skin. He headed into the diner.

'Jess, what happened?' Luke asked coming out from behind the counter.

'She loves me. She told me and I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move, I was in shock. I wanted to say it back, to kiss her and tell her how much I've always loved her, but it was like she had me paralysed. I couldn't say anything. I think she took it the wrong way. She said she took it back then ran away.' Jess was on the verge of breaking down.

'What are you going to do?' Luke asked.

'I'm going to break up with Tiffany and then go talk to Rory. Sort things out.' Jess replied going upstairs.

***

**Rory's POV**

Logan had arrived at the house about five minutes ago. Rory had explained what had happened. Said she was sorry. He left in a temper, slamming the front door behind him. Rory returned to her packing.

'Mom! I have to go. My flight leaves soon.' Rory said coming into the lounge.

'Oh honey do you have to leave tonight?' Lorelai asked. Knowing the answer. Rory nodded her head.

'OK Well let me get some shoes and I'll drive you to the bus station in Hartford. Or to the airport in New York if you like.' Lorelai said looking her daughter in the eyes.

'No mom. I have to do this alone. It'll be easier if I say goodbye here.' Rory hugged her mother tightly and said a tearful goodbye.

'I love you.' Rory whispered.

'Love you too kid. Call me everyday OK?'

'Everyday.' Rory promised. Then left out into the rain.

**Jess's POV**

Jess ran down the stairs into the diner after breaking up with Tiffany. She had stormed out a few minutes before. Leaving Jess time for a quick change of clothes before going over to see Rory. He stopped just behind the curtain as he heard Lorelai talking to Luke in the closed diner.

'Luke...' Lorelai was in tears.

'Lorelai what is it?' Luke asked. Jess peaked between the curtains. He could see Lorelai crying against Luke's shoulder.

'She's gone. Rory she left tonight. She went to catch a bus to New York to get a flight to her stupid new job in Seattle. I don't know what to do.' Lorelai cried. Jess's heart stopped. He couldn't let her go!

'Lorelai which bus station?' Jess asked surprising both Luke and Lorelai by barging in.

'What..?' Lorelai looked at him through watery eyes.

'Which bus station?' Jess was frantic.

'Hartford Central.' Lorelai replied. 'The 11.30 bus to JFK airport.'

'Thanks.' Jess said running towards the door.

'What are you going to do?' Luke asked. Jess shrugged his shoulders.

'I have to get her back Luke. I'm not right without her.' Jess said quietly.

Jess drove like mad to get to the bus station on time. Straining his eyes to see through the rain that hit the windscreen heavily. He pulled up at the bus station. Getting out of his car he saw her. Soaked through waiting for her bus. She looked stunning in her blue jeans and blue and white top. He noticed that she didn't have a jacket on and quickly grabbed his leather one from the back seat. He jumped out of the car. Ran towards her and kissed her.

'Don't leave me.' He begged her. Taking her in his arms. She looked up at his face. Not believing he'd come after her.

'I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. Since the first moment I saw you. Please don't give up on me. I know I don't deserve you but please just...Don't go.' He begged.

'Jess. Are you really here?' She almost laughed. He smiled at her and tightened his grip. Soaked through for the second time within 2 hours.

'I'm really here. So what do you say? Will you come home?' Jess asked. Desperate for an answer. She smiled at him. Kissed him deeply then pulled back a little. The rain dripping off her.

'Home sounds good.' She said as the bus pulled up. He led her back to his car. A smile on his face as he opened the door for her. Passed her the jacket and kissed her once more, before going to the drivers side and pulling away.


	6. Chapter 6: Do you regret it?

**3 out of 3**

**A/N- From now on I won't be writing in POV's. Just thought I would let you know. **

'RORY!' Lorelai squealed loudly as Rory and Jess walked into the diner, soaked to the skin. Jess' jacket draped carefully around her small shoulders. Lorelai was off her stool immediately, wrapping her daughter in a hug. 'You came back, oh I'm so glad. Not that I want your career to fail or anything like that.' Lorelai rambled. Then turned her attention to Jess who had his hand laced through Rory's.

'It's about time the two of you sorted things out.' Lorelai said shaking her head. 'Rory can I have a quick word.'

Lorelai and Rory walked off towards the store room. Rory turning to smile at Jess before going behind the door.

'What is it?' Rory asked sighing happily.

'I just want to make sure you're really happy. That job is amazing, I know that and no matter how much I want you here, I know how much you love your career. I know that this job would be great for you. I want to make sure that you are going to be happy. That you've thought it through and aren't about to throw everything away on a guy.' Lorelai looked at her daughter with a serious expression.

'I'd give up my life for Jess. He's worth throwing away a million job offers for. I wouldn't do this if I weren't sure. I can't breath without him. We've messed up so many times in the past. I don't want that to happen again. This is it now, me and him.' Rory promised. Her eyes lighting up at the thought of a forever with Jess.

'You sound happy.' Lorelai was smiling through happy tears.

'I am.'

***

Two weeks later Rory and Jess had settled into a new routine. Rory was back living at home. Jess was living above the diner. He was working hard, writing a new book. She was commuting to her job at the New York Times.

On this particular Saturday morning she was walking into the diner to get coffee before meeting her mom in Hartford for some shoe shopping. She smiled as she saw Jess sitting at the counter, writing quickly in his notebook. She peered over his shoulder and looked at the neat cramped handwriting. So familiar to her.

'Can I read it?' Rory asked kissing him in a greeting. Then taking the seat next to him. He shook his head and hid the paper from her.

'Not until it's in print.' Jess said writing one last line, then giving his full attention to Rory.

'Don't I get sneak peeks? As your girlfriend.' Rory begged. Giving him her puppy dog stare.

'You know that doesn't work on me.' He smiled. A real smile that made her heart melt. 'You want to hang out today? I was thinking or redecorating the apartment, I got Luke's permission before you ask. Since I will be living there full time once Luke finally marries your mother.' Jess said catching the small smile on Rory's face.

'It's funny isn't it. All that time you lived here and just wanted to leave again. Now you're here by choice, living in the same apartment.' Rory smiled again.

'Yeah well some girl messed with my, I'll live where I live, work when I need money thing.' Jess smirked at her.

'It worked for a while though didn't it.' Rory laughed. 'Though look at me, some guy messed with my foreign correspondent thing.'

'Do you regret it? Coming back to live here, all of this?' Jess asked.

'Not for a moment.'

'Good. So how about paint shopping?' Jess asked.

'Can't. Wedding shoe shopping with my mom, and other essential wedding things to be done. How about you come over tonight for movie night and we'll talk colours and then tomorrow I will help you shop and next weekend we'll paint.' Rory offered a compromise.

'Sounds like a plan.' He kissed her gently. 'So how come your mom isn't with you? I thought she lived off coffee.'

'She does. But she was called into work early so she came in earlier.' Rory answered. 'I'd better get going. See you tonight. I love you.' Rory said hopping off her seat and grabbing her coffee.

'I love you too.' He said kissing her goodbye.

**A/N- I know it's short. The next part will be longer I promise. The wedding will be in the next 1 or 2 parts. :) Please Review. Also don't worry there will be more drama soon!**


	7. AN

Hey all, just a quick note to say that I won't be posting in the next 4-6 weeks as I have broken my wrist and cannot type that much without pain (believe me I have tried).

I will continue my stories as soon as I can, so please keep checking back.

x


	8. Chapter 7: The wedding

**3 out of 3**

'Are you nervous?' Rory asked her mother, who was standing before her in the most beautiful white wedding dress she'd ever seen.

'You know what kid, I'm not. I thought I would be, I mean I'm getting married today, but everything is perfect. I know it took a while for me to find it, but I got it babe.' Lorelai smiled happily at her reflection.

'Not long now till you become Mrs Luke Danes. Lorelai Danes, it sounds right.' Rory hugged her mother tightly.

'Rory Mariano.' Lorelai teased. Rory blushed furiously.

'Don't! We've only just got back together, I don't want to spoil things.' Rory warned her.

'OK I'll be good. This is amazing isn't it, less than 10 minutes to go, I can hardly wait. You want to know something?' Lorelai asked.

'Always.' Rory said smoothing out the fabric of her floor length blue bridesmaid dress.

'I've been trying on my wedding dress every night. Just like mom did when she married dad. How I never could with Max. This is right Rory. I'm finally going to have it. The whole package. Oh man now I'm going to cry, I need to stop thinking about how wonderful Luke is. Tell me something to take my mind off him.' Lorelai begged. Rory took a deep breath.

'I'm moving out.' She said it quickly, watching for her mothers reaction. Lorelai spun to face her, disbelief on her face.

'But, what? Why? Where? When?' Lorelai's words came out jumbled, crammed together.

'Shall I answer in order?' Rory asked, Lorelai simply nodded. 'OK, I'm moving out, because you and Luke are newly-weds or will be, and you'll need your space, plus with April coming to live with you guys there won't be room. I'm going to rent an apartment in town, so I won't be leaving stars hollow, and lastly I'll be out of the house before you guys get back from your honeymoon.' Rory answered her.

'So you'll still be here?' Lorelai asked.

'Yes.'

'And I'll see you everyday?'

'Yep.'

'What does Jess think about all this?' Lorelai asked, putting a small tiara on her head.

'He thinks it's a good thing. I need space, you guys need space. He's even going to help me decorate, ever since doing up Luke's place, we've become decorating experts.' Rory laughed.

'I'll miss you kid.' Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug.

'Um Lorelai, Rory, It's time we should be heading down the aisle.' April said coming into the diner, where they were getting ready, since the wedding was being held in the town square.

'New daughter!' Lorelai shrieked, letting go of Rory and hugging April.

'Oh I see, I move out and you replace me with a younger model.' Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

'Circle of life babe.' Lorelai said 'Now come on mummy's got to get married.'

'I love you mom.' Rory hugged her mom again. Both girls now with a glistening of tears in there eyes.

'Love you too kid.'

They made there way across to the square. Not caring that it was freezing cold. The whole town was lit up with twinkle lights, and the gazebo lit by hundreds of little candles. The sky was dark and full of stars, brightly shining down on them. There was a blanket of snow on the ground, and just as Lorelai and Luke joined hands for the ceremony to start, it began to snow once again.

Jess smiled over at Rory, who was tearing up as her mom finally got her happily ever after. She couldn't imagine a better day for this wedding.

A cheer sounded through the town as Lorelai finally became Mrs Danes. As they walked back down the aisle as husband and wife, fireworks lit up the sky. Rory smiled at her mother who smiled back. Both of them knowing things were perfect.

**A/N- I know it's short and not one of my best, but since my arm is still in plaster :( I cannot write much without it being painful, but I had so many ideas so i will be trying to add smaller updates to my stories.**


	9. Chapter 8: Burning up

**3 out of 3**

Rory stood in front of the mirror examining her appearance again. She looked pale, paler than usual. Jess would be here in 10 minutes to pick her up for their date, she tugged at her blue sweater, making it lay flat. Straightened her denim skirt which stopped just above her knee, looked at the black wool tights she had on and decided to put on her black boots. She left the bathroom and pulled them on, sighing as she did. Then took a scarf from her dresser and wrapped it carefully around her neck. Shrugging on her coat as a last measure of warmth, against the snow outside. She sighed again, it wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Jess, she did, more than anything she wanted to see her boyfriend, but she hadn't been feeling well since the wedding, which was over 2 weeks. Hearing a knock at the door, she quickly jumped up and grabbed her bag.

'You ready?' Jess asked kissing her lightly. She nodded her head and smiled at him, he had snow in his hair, and on his leather jacket.

'You feeling ok? You look pale.' He asked her, a hint of worry in his voice.

'Yeah, just not feeling quite right. Just tired I expect.' Rory answered taking his hand. They walked out into the cold and headed to the town square.

'So I was thinking we could go catch a movie, then head over to Woodbury, they have a new book store opening which should be cool.' He said looking over at her, she nodded her head vaguely, he looked back at her worried, then smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'Or, I could take you to your mum's so that she can take care of you.' He suggested, Rory smiled up at him, liking the idea.

'But I wanted to spend the day with you.' Rory whined, although her eyes had lit up.

'Well I'll just have to rent some movie's, get some junk food and join you at your mum's won't I?' Jess hugged her closer.

'You are the best boyfriend ever.' Rory smiled, snuggling herself against his chest. They walked the rest of the way in silence, reaching the house they opened the unlocked door and went into the lounge where Lorelai was sat staring at the clock.

'Mummy.' Rory smiled, Lorelai jumped off the couch and ran over to the two new arrivals.

'Offspring, offspring's boyfriend.' Lorelai greeted them both, hugging Rory. 'What brings you here at this hour, I though the two of you would be out being all mushy. Didn't you guys have something planned?'

'Rory isn't feeling great, so if it's ok by you we're just going to hang out here and watch some movie's.' Jess said speaking for Rory who looked like she was about to pass out. He tightened his grip around her.

'Oh sweets what's wrong?' Lorelai put her hand to Rory's forehead.

'I just feel so tired, I need my mum.' Rory said holding on to Jess' arms which were wrapped protectively round her waist.

'Oh man, honey you're burning up.' Lorelai said helping her out of her coat and scarf. 'Let's sit you down.'

Jess nodded his agreement and half carried her to the couch, laying her down. She relaxed letting the soft fabric comfort her, a minute later she felt a blanket being draped over her. Before drifting to sleep.

'How long has she been like this?' Lorelai turned to Jess.

'Uh, I don't know. I saw her last night and she was ok, she just said she had a headache.' Jess said. They had moved out to the kitchen so they wouldn't disturb Rory as she slept.

'That's Rory all over, downplaying how she really feels. Right I am going to run out and get supplied, could you keep and eye on her, oh and April, she's in her room. You'd better let her know what's going on. I'll drop into the diner and tell Luke.' Lorelai said. Jess nodded then stopped her as she was about to leave out the back door.

'Lorelai...is this bad? Should I be more worried?' Jess said, his eyes dark with concern. Lorelai regarded him for a minute, he'd changed so much.

'I don't know. I think this is more than a cold, but I wouldn't be overly worried, she's strong.' Lorelai said with false brightness in her voice. The truth was Lorelai had a bad feeling about this. She smiled once more at Jess then left the house. Jess sighed deeply then knocked on April's door.

'Come on in.' April called through loudly, he walked in and found her at the desk which had always been Rory's. She had books open all over it, studying. A scene Jess had seen in this room so many times he'd lost count.

'Hey, Lorelai just popped out for a while, uh Rory isn't well, she's got a fever and is really weak. She's asleep on the couch so uh, I just though I would let you know. I'll leave you to your studying.' Jess walked back towards the door.

'Jess?' April called him back. He turned to face her. 'Is there anything I can do?'

'Uh...I guess you could go to her apartment and pick up some stuff, books, clothes that sort of thing.' Jess said, April nodded and packed away her homework.

'Jess? Jess?' Rory's voice called weakly from the lounge, Jess quickly made his way to the couch and bent down next to it.

'Yeah babe?' He asked kissing her forehead.

'I thought you'd left.' Rory said with tears in her pretty blue eyes. Jess took her hand and held it in his.

'Nope, you're gonna have to do more than get sick to get ready of me.' Jess laughed lightly, she tightened her grip on his hand.

'Can you just sit with me? I don't feel right.' Rory said quietly. Jess nodded and lifted her head, sitting down on the couch and laying her head on his lap. Tucking the blanket around her tightly.

'April, could you bring a pillow out please?' Jess called, she appeared a few seconds later pillow in hand, wrapped up in her winter gear.

'Here. Right I am going to grab some of Rory's things. Do you have a key?' April asked.

'There's one under the gnome.' Rory coughed.

'Present from Babette?' April guessed, Rory smiled and nodded her head. April laughed and headed to the door. Rory drifted off to sleep, more comfortable now she had the pillow under her head and Jess' arm round her. Jess watched her sleep, silently hoping she would be ok.

**A/N- OK I don't much like this part, let me know what you think? I love hearing your views on it, and love getting review. Please check out my other Rory/Jess fics that I have up. It feels like I have been getting less and less reviews, which is sad, so make me smile and press the pretty review button :)**


	10. Chapter 10: 'How bad is it'

**3 out of 3**

Rory shivered under the covers that were on her. At some point she'd been moved into her old bedroom, though she couldn't quite figure out when, or how she had gotten here. Looking around she could tell that it was morning, the sun was shining in, through the crack in the curtain. Jess was sat in the chair next to her bed, a book open on his lap, though he had fallen asleep. Glancing around again, she noticed her mum asleep in a chair in front of her bed, where she had stayed the night Rory had fractured her arm, so many years before. Rory smiled, thinking how much she would have loved Jess to have been sat with her that night. She tried to sit up in bed, but almost instantly got dizzy, toppling over and landing with a bang on the floor, waking both Lorelai and Jess. Jess was the first to notice where the noise had come from, jumping from his seat to help her up.

'Are you ok?' The concern in his voice was strong as he settled her into the bed, tucking the covers round her tightly.

'Hmm, just my head. I think I could do with some coffee.' Rory said weakly, taking Jess' hand, lacing her fingers with his.

'That's my girl.' Lorelai smiled. 'I'll get Luke to make you some.'

'Thanks mum.' Rory said resting her head against the pillow. She turned to Jess with a smile. 'What were you reading?'

'The fountain head.' Jess said shaking his head lightly.

'Ah I knew I could get you to read it.' Rory said triumphantly.

'Hey, I read it back when you first told me too, she's still mad.' Jess smirked back indignantly. 'So? How are you really feeling? No downplaying, I know when your lying.'

'I feel like I don't have any energy, my head is hurting, and I feel sick. Amongst other things. I'm really cold, I can't stop shivering.' She said looking at his worried face. She smiled weakly. 'You're so good to me, staying all night.'

'No place I'd rather be.' He said, pressing the back of his hand to her head, feeling her skin burning up. 'I'll be right back kay?'

Rory nodded her head, before Jess left he leaned down and kissed her gently. Then headed into the lounge where Luke and Lorelai were talking.

'I think she needs to see a doctor, she's burning up and getting weaker. She's so pale.' Jess said rubbing a hand across his tired eyes.

'I agree. There's something not quite right.' Lorelai said nodding her head. 'I'm going to call the doctor and see if he'll come out to the house.'

The guys nodded in agreement before heading to the kitchen, Luke to make the coffee and Jess to return to Rory's side.

*

'So doc, what's your verdict?' Lorelai asked, clutching onto Luke's arm. She was trying to hide her fear. Jess stood to one side of them, leaning against the door frame between the lounge and kitchen.

'It's not good. She has an infection, but it's worse than anything I've ever seen. I'd like to admit her to hospital and run some tests.' He replied.

'Doctor, be honest with me, do you have an idea of what this might be?' Lorelai asked.

'I think it's best we wait for the tests.' He answered sternly.

'How serious is it?' Jess asked.

'Potentially very. Which is why these tests are so important.' He said firmly. Jess' body shook with emotions he was trying contain. Breathing deeply, he walked away from them, going back to Rory.

'Hey beautiful.' He said kissing her forehead. Lingering there for a moment, before pulling away and looking at her, there eyes meeting.

'It's bad huh?' She said barely above a whisper.

'You're going to be fine, you just have to be strong.' Jess said, trying to be strong for her.

'I heard him Jess. I have to go to hospital. I'm scared.' Rory cried. Jess wrapped her in a hug. Soothing her.

A/N- Short I know, but this is the best I can come up with for now. Sorry. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital

**3 out of 3**

A/N- It's been a while I know, sorry about that. I've been snowed under with Uni work and then I started a new Fic because I wanted to write something a little happier than this in my breaks from studying. But I am taking another break and thought I would update this one, review and tell me what you think.

Rory had been put in a side room at the hospital, where she'd been for two days now. The doctors running tests and keeping Lorelai and Jess in the dark about what was happening. The room had been filled with cards, flowers and cuddly toys from concerned towns people. Visits were limited to family only, but they'd managed to sneak Lane in a couple of times to sit with her. Lorelai and Jess rarely left her side. Only leaving when they needed food, and even then they wouldn't go if it left her alone in her room.

'I don't know what to do Luke. I'm trying so hard to be strong, to have this all figured out. But she's my world, all this time I've loved her and now...after everything we've been through we finally get another chance to be together and this happens.' Jess was frustrated, pacing the hall outside Rory's room. While Lorelai and Lane sat with Rory as she slept. Which was one of the only things she'd been doing recently.

'You're doing what you can, you're here and that's all anyone can ask of you. That's enough for Rory, she just needs you to be here for her. I know this is hard but you've got to keep positive.' Luke tried to reassure the young man in front of him, trying to stop him from pacing.

'What if she doesn't pull through this?' Jess sunk into a chair, dropping his head into his hands.

'She's strong Jess, she'll be ok.'

**

'Mrs Danes, Mr Mariano. We've ran all the tests and we've figured out what the problem is. Rory's got an infection attacking her organs, it's critical at the moment but we're confident that after running a course of antibiotics she'll return to her old self. It may take a while depending on the extent of damage that's been done, but she should be ok.' The doctor spoke. Lorelai's eyes filled with tears.

'She'll be ok?' Lorelai asked.

'Yes, we'll start her on the medication now.' The doctor replied before walking away.

'She's going to be ok!' Lorelai shrieked happily, hugging Jess, then quickly pulling away from him. 'That never happened.' She said.

'And we'll never speak of it again.' Jess confirmed going into Rory's room and taking her hand.

'Hey beautiful, you gave us a scare, don't do that again.' Jess kissed her head.

'I won't I promise.' She smiled sleepily.

A/N- So there you go, she's going to be ok. Sorry it's so very short again but this is the best I could do. I'm thinking of giving it up soon. Reviews are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12: Messages in the snow

**3 out of 3**

Rory looked around the town, she was out for a walk taking in all the sights. She'd missed it so much being away in hospital that for everyday over the last three week since she'd come home, she had taken to walking round the town. Now reaching the bridge where she was meeting Jess she smiled as she saw the picnic he'd laid out for them, like so long ago at the bid-a-basket festival. Only this time Jess has packed the food and it was edible. Going over to join him, he set his notebook to one side and stood up to meet her, kissing her gently.

'There's my girl. How are you feeling?' Jess asked her, wrapping her in a hug. She pulled back smiling affectionately at him. He was still worried about her, even though she'd been given a clean bill of health.

'I'm great Jess. So...are you going to let me read what you've been writing?' Rory asked sitting next to him on the blue blanket he'd spread out on the snowy ground. Although it was now the start of March they still had snow. Jess took the notebook and looked down at the few words he had written there.

'I suppose you could just this once.' He smiled. 'But only because I love you so much.' He added handing her the paper and watching her read.

_Rory, Stand up and walk to the edge of the bridge._

Rory looked at him in confusion, but he simply took her hand and pulled her up leading her to the edge of the bridge, where there was another note tied to a tree. She untied it and read what it said.

_Look at the ground._

She smiled at Jess and obeyed what the note said looking around on the ground, she was an arrow drawn out in sticks, following the direction she looked over the water the opposite way to the way she'd been looking since she got there. And there floating on the water in blue flowers was a message.

_Will You Marry Me?_

Her eyes widened, filling with tears as she looked back at Jess who was holding out a small vintage diamond ring. He looked at her with all the love and hope that he felt, and knelt down on one knee in the snow. She couldn't stop smiling as the sun came out glistening on the white blanket of snow.

'Will you marry me?' He asked, barely able to get the words out.

'Yes!' Rory replied excitedly dropping to her knees and kissing him. 'Yes!'

'I love you.' He whispered slipping the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly.

'I love you too.' Rory whispered back, tears falling down her cheek as she kissed him again and they went back to their lunch, both smiling happily. Enjoying this moment. Knowing that everything would be perfect.

A/N- Please review, there is just one more part to go. Review and tell me what you think and sorry it's so short, but this seemed a good place to stop. The next part will be up soon I promise.


	13. Chapter 13: Back to Chilton

**3 out of 3**

'Mum, Dad? Get up I'm going to be late.' Holden shouted at her parents. They looked over at her sleepily.

'Honey it's only six in the morning you won't be late.' Rory replied sitting up and getting out of bed.

'Mum I have to be there early.' Holden said 'The teacher at Chilton wants to meet you guys.' She added by way of explanation. Jess smirked at him fifteen year old daughter.

'You got that from your mother. You don't have to be there this early.' Jess rolled over and went back to sleep. Rory looked between her daughter and her husband and sighed.

'Jess get up, go make some breakfast. We may as well get up now anyway.' Rory smiled, kissing his forehead, he groaned loudly but got up and went to the bathroom to shower and change before making the breakfast.

'Are you excited baby girl?' Rory asked pulling her daughter onto the bed and helping her tie her dark hair up, a colour between the shades of her own and Jess'.

'Yeah, this school is so amazing and you went there, it's going to be great. I don't know why I waited so long to transfer.' Holden smiled, standing up to look at her uniform. Loving how much she looked like her mum.

'Because you loved it at Stars Hollow High. Still you'll be great here. I'm so proud of you, so is your dad.' Rory smiled fondly at her daughter. 'Now shoo, I need to get dressed. Go wake your brother.' Rory added. Holden nodded walking towards her thirteen year old brothers room.

'Oliver it's time to get up, breakfasts ready soon.' Holden said knocking on the door before pushing it open. 'Really Ollie this room should come with a health warning.' She added stepping over a pile of dirty clothes and past a stack of books.

'Go away Holden, it's early.' Oliver complained, sounding a lot like Jess had when he was a teenager. He had a pair of headphones half on, playing something loud through them. Holden sighed and shook him, pulling off the covers.

'Come on Oliver. Dad's cooking then we're going to school, first day of Chilton remember.' Holden said receiving a scowl from Oliver as she took the covers.

'Fine I'm coming.' Oliver replied, he wouldn't admit it but he was actually excited at starting at Chilton, he loved learning new things and reading about things, he just didn't like to admit it. He wasn't a big fan of teachers, just the knowledge that he could gain from a place like Chilton.

'Morning Oliver.' Jess said walking past the room. Oliver jumped out of bed and ran to his dad's side.

'Dad can we go fishing with Grandpa Luke and Tommy this weekend?' Oliver begged.

'If we really have to.' Jess teased his son, in truth he'd planned the camping trip with his Uncle and Nephew.

'You mean it, we can go?' Oliver said excitedly.

'Yes we can go, as long as you don't give your teachers any sarcasm today.' Jess looked at his son seriously. Oliver considered it, looking up at his dad who was also his hero. 'Save it for Taylor.' Jess smirked as Rory walked in holding their six month old baby Lorelai (Lori).

'Ok dad.' Oliver agreed going over and hugging his mum. 'He said we can go camping mum.' Oliver said happily.

'Did he?' Rory smiled at her son, hugging him back and kissing Jess who was placing plates of food around the table.

'Holden breakfast is ready, put the book down.' Jess called knowing his daughter would be reading in her room. She did take after him and Rory after all. A few minutes later Holden appeared and sat at the table, looking round at her family with a smile.

Rory put Lori down in her high chair and started feeding her at the same time as eating her own breakfast. Watching as Holden and Oliver started arguing over a book they'd both read. Jess smirking at them, taking Rory's hand. He smiled at her, both of them thinking the same thing. They had the perfect life.

A/N- Ok so that's it. Though I would round things off with a little look at their life. Hope you liked it. Review and let me know :) Reviews are Love.


End file.
